


Sam & Jack May 2015 MOS-challenge: “We could probably do that for you. But we won’t.“

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam & Jack MOS-challenges [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, kiss, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack May 2015 MOS-challenge: “We could probably do that for you. But we won’t.“

[Read more about the challenge here.](http://mos-challenge.tumblr.com/post/116496416978/were-going-to-give-this-another-shot-folks-some)


End file.
